The Dragon of Fire and Ice
by Foxes creed
Summary: During the Chūnin exams, when Orochimaru sealed off Kyuubi from Naruto. He released a power from the blonde only a few in a lifetime have ever witnessd. Now with this new power and his two new blades Hyōrinmaru and Ryūjin Jakka, He will become the Dragon of Fire and Ice
1. Chapter 1

**AN- I AM BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK. God damn how long has it been since I've been on this site. Fuck almost three years. But it's okay I'm back and I have hundreds of new stories and plots to try. And as you can tell I'm Re-working on this story once more. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **

**Summary: During the Chūnin exams, when Orochimaru sealed off Kyuubi from Naruto. He released a power not seen in over a thousand of years. Now with this new power and his two new blades Hyōrinmaru and Ryūjin Jakka, He will become the Dragon of Fire and Ice.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or bleach. Because if I did well then I wouldn't be making fanfiction now would I?**

"Yo!" Human speaking

'Damn?' human thinking

**"Come closer boy." Demon/Summon/Zanpakuto speaking**

**'Fool.' Demon/Summon/Zanpakuto thinking**

_"Rasengan!" Jutsu/move/Zanpakuto Release_

**Chapter 1-New powers and the prelims**

**XXX (Forest of death) XXX**

Inside Konoha's every fearful training ground 44 also known as the forest of death, we find 4 Figures in the area. Three of them teens while their enemy was some really disgusting looking Kusa-nin .The first teen was a female who was trembling in fear watching one of her teammates in trouble. The girl's hair was bright pink that could easily alert any enemies in the facility. Her eyes were a Jade green in color. The girls most notable trait was her larger than normal forehead. She was wearing Red Qipao dress that had white designs; she also had black biker shorts underneath while wearing normal blue shinobi sandals with a Konoha forehead protector acting as a ribbon on top of her head. She was Sakura Haruno.

The next teen was a Boy that had hair that resembled a Ducks ass. The teens skin pale with Coal black eyes. He had a Blue High-collared shirt that had a fan on the back. He also whore white shorts with bandages wrapped around his legs. He also wore the standard blue shinobi sandals as well. Around his forehead was a forehead protector just like the one Sakura had. His name was Sasuke Uchiha of the Prestigious Uchiha Clan and the 'last' Uchiha.

Their Last teammate was a Blonde haired teen wearing an orange Jumpsuit .His hair was short but seemed to defy gravity while spiking everywhere. His eyes were at the moment crimson red with black slitted pupils in them. He had three whisker marks on each cheek. He also wore the standard shinobi footing just like the first two teens. A forehead protector wrapped around his head just like Sasuke's. (**AN: I will be changing his outfit so don't worry.**)

This was Naruto Uzumaki Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Yoko and right now he was being held in the air by what seemed like a...tongue? He glared at the woman-like shinobi who was eyeing him with uninterested eyes.

''I see when your anger is roused the nine-tails releases its chakra as a protection. Very interesting, but right now you will just get in my way'' said Orochimaru with that he pulled back his right hand as his fingertips glowed an Ethereal Purple with the 5 kanji's for **(Wood, Fire, Earth, Metal and Water**_**)**__ ''Gogyō Fūin!''_ he yelled before slammed his hand into the seal.

Naruto let pained scream escape his mouth before his eyes started to flicker from their current crimson red to his regular azure blue color. Orochimaru seeing that the seal had worked flicked his tongue to the side which then threw Naruto towards a tree. But what Orochimaru didn't know was the sealing was going to bring out Naruto's true power and potential.

**XXX (Naruto's Mindscape) XXX**

Naruto slow woke while clutching his head in pain. "Damn what happened?" He asked out loud to no one really. He started to look around his surroundings only to see the strangest sight he had ever seen. He was now sitting in a frozen tundra with an active volcano just about an mile or two away from him.

'I wonder why the ice hasn't melted yet.' He thought to himself before two different roars cut him off from his musing. Looking around franticly two see what had caused the roars. Not seeing anything in the surrounding areas. The young blonde decided to look up. What he saw made his eyes widened to that of expect proportions and his jaw to crash to the icy ground. There flying above him were two gigantic dragons.

The first dragon was majestic. It had a very long serpentine like body that looked to be made of pure ice that which could freeze you with just a simple touch. Its wings were also pure ice that glistened in the light. Its eyes were pure crimson red that didn't have pupils. Naruto also noticed that it didn't have legs at all.

The next dragon was a deep red in color. Were his counterpart was made of ice this one had fire going down his spine to the very end of his tail. Also unlike his Ice counterpart he had legs that looked like they could crush anything underneath them. Its wings were also made of pure fire. Naruto could also see that its eyes were yellow, but they were the type of yellow you would see in flames.

The two dragons circled each other a few more time, giving off two mighty roars before descending to the ground in front of a stunned Naruto.

"**So you've finally decided to come visit us boy**." Said the dragon made of fire. The intense flames coming of the giant dragon seemed to be melting the icy field. If only just a little bit.

"**It would seem are mere presence can still shock people to the core. Isn't that right brother.**" Said the dragon made of ice before chuckling a bit. This of course made the other dragon give a small chuckle.

"**It would seem so brother.**"

Naruto just seemed to keep look at the giant creatures while trying to regain his voice. "Wh-who are you two" the young blonde mange to stutter out. This was of course was heard by the two great beasts but it seemed to sadden them at his question.

"**So even after all this time you still don't know who we are."** The fire dragon said while looking at Naruto sadly.

"**Do not blame him brother. If it wasn't for that beast that lives in the young one he would have heard us years ago.**" The ice dragon said looking at his brother who shook his mighty head agreeing with him. Naruto of course flinched when the dragon mentioned Kyuubi. That was still a sore topic for him.

"**Yes, yes you're right but now he can hear us. So can you hear us now Naruto Uzumaki?**"

"Yeah I can hear you but you still haven't told me where I am."

"**This is your mind young one. But for now that can wait we have much to talk about.**" The ice dragon said with a serious face. Well as serious as a dragon made of ice could look.

**XXX (1 Day later forest of death Team 7) XXX**

Sakura was now worried first she couldn't find Naruto when she went to the spot he was supposed to have dropped at. With that she couldn't figure anything else out took Sasuke hoping Naruto would catch up soon. She took Sasuke and herself to a Hollow tree. Where she could help Sasuke out. Who was suffering from a high fever, sweat pouring from the Uchiha's forehead. Sakura looked over to her 'soon to be lover'? **(In her mind.) **She was afraid; one of her Teammates had disappeared while the other was now out and suffering from a fever. But then things got even worse for her when she was attacked by those three Oto-genin. Who were aiming to kill Sasuke. She knew she wouldn't stand a chance knowing her abilities, but like hell she wouldn't try!

That's where it went bad, sure she tried her best to hold them back, but they proved too much for her. Of course she ended up cutting her hair to keep fighting, but it was futile. They were about to attack her until she was saved by rock lee. He was holding them off until the bandaged Nin used his melody arm on which gave them the chance they needed.

That's when Team's 9 and 10 came to see Rock lee on the ground trying to get up while he had a few injuries. Sakura was about to say something until Neji stopped her ''Well we won't have to help now...''he said while his Byakugan was activated which were aimed at Sasuke's location as it was now erupting with Purple Chakra.

They all turn around to see sickening purple Chakra surrounding the once sleeping Uchiha, flame like marking's covering half of his body. The Sharingan wielding boy had a sadistic grin on his face which turned into a frown when he saw Sakura. ''Sakura who did this to you?'' he said which she couldn't answer due to everything that was happening to him.

His question was answered by the Oto-nin named Zaku who had an arrogant smirk on his face. ''I did, now eat this!'' he said before shouting his attack _''Zankūha!_'' as he shot an air pressure of sound towards Sasuke who, picked up both Sakura and Lee before vanishing before it hit them. But none of the others saw this which led to Zaku saying how easy it was to kill the 'Uchiha bitch'. That's before he felt a foot on his back, where he looked back to see Sasuke with his foot pressed against his back.

''It seems you like these arms.'' Sasuke said before a demented smirk crossed his face before he grabbed both of Zaku's arms before pulling on them. Everyone watching the scene couldn't turn their eyes away from the brutal scene before them. That is before they heard a sickening crack which caused all in the area wince from Zaku's screams.

''AAAAAHHHHHH!'' Screamed Zaku as, he felt both his arms being completely broken. Sasuke then let go of Zaku before back handing the poor Oto-genin a few feet away. Sasuke's demented grin soon turned bloodthirsty as he aimed his sights on the other Oto-nin.

He then started walking over to them...

''Sasuke...that is enough...''said a voice as cold as ice that froze everyone there in place. This wasn't very hard, seeing as they were all frozen in fear cause of Sasuke. They all soon heard footsteps coming their way, when finally they saw who it was. It was a teen maybe around 14 or 15. He was 5'4 with sun-kissed blonde spiky hair that reached his neck line. He had a natural tan complexion; three whisker marks adorned each cheek. The teens eyes were shocking bright azure blue. He was wearing a black tank top while also wearing orange jumpsuit pants. Also he had two blades strapped to his back. One being held by a bluish-green sash whiles the other by a deep red sash.

The blade being held by the bluish-green sash was about 1.4 meters long. It looked like a normal katana with the exception of the guard, which was in the shape of a four-pointed bronze-colored star. Its hilt was a light blue and the sheath was a dark blue in color. It also seemed to exert a strange pressure.

The second blade that was being held by the deep red sash looked like a standard katana with a dark purple handle and a circular hand guard. Nothing really special about it, Other than this blade also seem to exert the same pressure as the other blade, only this one was far much more powerful.

Of course mostly everyone **(the Konoha genin)** knew who it was, but they just couldn't believe it. The shrimp they knew as Naruto Uzumaki was this...new guy? The blonde didn't pay an attention to the looks he was getting from the others. He just kept walking towards Sasuke who was now just trying to get out of his stupor. ''Dobe? What did you say?'' the duck ass haired boy said as if he couldn't believe Naruto of all people was telling him what to do.

''Don't make me repeat myself...That is enough...''he said while the other Occupants watched with bated breath wondering what would happen next. Sasuke stood there for a second before walking towards Naruto; His demented grin returning once more. ''Why don't you make me stop!'' he said before charging at Naruto with an insane glint in his eyes.

Naruto just sighed before sidestepping Sasuke's charge. His elbow soon meeting the back of the Uchiha's neck. Which of course knocked the Uchiha unconscious, and which also caused the Curse Mark to recede. Naruto just looked at the unconscious Uchiha before sighing and picking Sasuke by his collar throwing the teen over his shoulder. Naruto then looked at the bandaged Oto-nin who looked shaken while holding at a scroll.

''T-t-t-take our scroll'' he said not wanting to fight this...kid? Sasuke was powerful sure, but this guy just seemed to exert a certain pressure around him that wasn't normal, it didn't help when said pressure also just screamed 'don't fuck with me'. Naruto just looked at the scroll for a few seconds, nodding towards the bandaged teen before taking the scroll that is until his eyes locked on to Kin.

Kin looked a bit scared when Naruto looked at her before he started walking over to her. Kin who was still on the ground, looked up as Naruto stood over her. "Hey are you okay?" he asked in a gentle voice making the long haired girl jump a bit. Well jump as much as one could while on the ground. The others in the facility looked on curious at what the blonde hair teen would do.

Kin just looked at Naruto who was giving her a small but gentle smile that made her face heat up and her heart start pounding. "Y-yeah I'm fine." She said in a small voice trying not to look at Naruto's charming smile. Nor his beautiful blue eyes which seemed to capture her soul.

Bending down holding a hand out to the down girl, Kin just stared at his hand for a bit before taking it in her own hand. Naruto started to pull her up from the ground before speaking again. "I'm Naruto by the way." He said in a cheerful voice that warmed her soul.

"Kin."

"A beautiful name for a beautiful girl." he said not even caring that everyone heard him. Kin's face turned bright red at that comment. Sure she'd been told she was beautiful before but those were just guys who trying to get into her pants. But it was different when Naruto said it. He wasn't trying to get into her pants, but truly believed she was beautiful.

"Can you walk?" He asked in a caring voice. But as Kin was going to begin to speak, a certain blonde's teen teammate decided to speak up and make herself known.

"Naruto-baka stop flirting with the enemy." She screeched while walking towards him to ready bash his head in. for not only being a 'pervert' _and _because for what he did to 'her' Sasuke-kun, but was stopped in her tracks when Naruto gave her a very icy glare. His eyes also turning to an icy blue, a type of ice you would only find from a glacier.

"Stow it Sakura." This of course gain gasps from not only Sakura but the other rookies there too. "There's nothing wrong with me helping someone up." He said giving the pinkette a quick glare before looking at kin again. "So can you walk?"

"Ye-yeah I think I can." She said before taking a few steps, but not before tripping on a small root and falling into Naruto's arms. Naruto Just gave her a kind but teasing grin. Kin of course blushed at the contact. Kin seemed to regain her bearings she pushed off Naruto and started making her way towards Dosu and the now knocked out Zaku. "Well I'll see you and your team at the tower Kin-chan." Naruto said which caused kin to stop for a second gaining a full-body blush before nodding her head briskly before walking back over to Dosu who was completely shocked that Naruto was flirting with Kin.

Naruto kept watching kin and her team before the disappeared. He then turned towards Sakura once more. But before she could speak he threw Sasuke towards her. ''Come on Sakura we have a little ways to go before reaching the tower.'' he said in a commanding voice. Sakura of course could only nod while supporting Sasuke.

Naruto then turned around and faced the other teams. ''If you're done gawking get your asses to the tower.'' He said before jumping through the trees with Sakura trying to keep up with his new found speed.

Both teams 9 and 10 just stood there for a good few minutes before they snapped out of their shocked states, before heading to the tower with one thought running through all their minds.

'What happened to him?'

**XXX (Tower) XXX**

When Team 7 reached the tower, they opened the doors which lead them to a room with two balconies on both sides of the wall. He looked over at Sakura who panting from the trip to the tower. While the now taller blonde used to like Sakura, but after meeting Ryūjin and Hyōrinmaru he just couldn't see a reason to like her any more. She never seemed to train and would hit him for asking questions. And while he would admit some of those questions were stupid, it never prompted her to beat his skull in.

Shaking those thoughts from his head, Naruto started pulled out the scroll he got from the Oto-nin. ''Sakura hand me the other scroll'' he said which she just looked at him before nodding. After seeing the now taller blonde snap at her, Sakura was trying to figure out what had happen to him while he was missing in the forest. But while these thoughts were going through her mind she** (without even knowing herself) **tossed him the scroll in her possession. Naruto than began to open them both up before throwing them into the air.

When the two scrolls landed there was a screen of smoke which caused Naruto get ready for an attack. When the smoke finally cleared it showed Iruka Umino, A man who was once told to be nice to the young blonde by the Hokage. At first the scarred man didn't want anything to do with Naruto. But that all changed when he really started to get to know Naruto. Of course when the scarred chunin saw team 7, He was shocked at how much Naruto grew and at the two blades strapped to his back. That is until he noticed both Sasuke and Sakura who was trying to stay awake while holding Sasuke still.

Naruto looked at Iruka for a moment's before a small smile made its way on his face ''Hey Iruka-sensei can you do me a favor and take Sasuke and Sakura here to the infirmary their most likely going to need some rest before the next test alright?'' said Naruto.

'' Uhh sure Naruto you just go find a room and wait for the next part tomorrow, Come on Sakura.'' Iruka said while taking Sasuke from Sakura. Sakura just nodded tiredly while following her once upon a time sensei. Naruto just stood there watching his old sensei take his team. That is until he started to find a room, wanting to speak to Both Ryūjin and Hyōrinmaru.

**XXX (The Next Day) XXX**

Sarutobi looked out at the genin that had pasted the second test. Five Konoha teams made it along with the one from Suna, Kumo, Uzu, Iwa and Oto. He then turned to look at Naruto. His heart swelled with pride that he and his team had passed but he was also curious why he was taller and how he obtained those blades on his back. He shook those thoughts away deciding to ask him after the preliminaries. He then looked over at the foreign teams that made it. A frown started to form when he saw the teams from Iwa and Uzu. While he wasn't sure why Iwa decided to join he was still cautious. But what truly confused the aged Kage was the team from Uzu. He was shocked when shinobi from the fallen village of Uzushiogakure had shown up. But he shook his head getting rid of those thoughts for later.

Naruto was looking over at the teams but the only teams to actually catch his attention were the ones with four genin in each team which were, Kumo and the team with a spiral on their headbands. The same spiral he wore on the back of his late orange jacket. Shaking his head he began to look over at kin's team who also made it, how they made it? He had no idea but was still glad they did. Turning his attention back to the teams that had caught his attention he began to look over the ones who really caught his attention.

The first two were from the team with the spirals on their forehead protectors. The first was a female with long red hair being held into a tight ponytail, two blonde locks framing her face. She was about 5'2. Her skin had a natural tan coloration to it. Her eyes were also blue…actually they were the same blue color as his own? Shaking his head Naruto began to look her Attire over. She wore a set of revealing samurai-like armor, consisting of a black chest plate with scarlet red accents and wide, detached sleeves. A blue and white obi. A scarlet ribbon holding her ponytail up, and black thigh-high boots. The chest plate was open giving a nice view to the cleavage of her low C cup breast. A katana was strapped to her side.

For some odd reason Naruto felt a deep connection to this girl. He didn't know why but she seemed vaguely familiar. Shaking his head of those thoughts; He began to look her teammate over.

The red heads teammate was also a female. She was about 5'3 so about an inch taller than her teammate. Now while her teammate had red hair, her own was black in color with some blue tints. Sort of like Sasuke's but she wasn't brooding like the Uchiha-teme. Her hair was also being held up into a ponytail by a pink ribbon with several bangs over her forehead and two side bangs framing her face. Her skin was also a snow white. Her eyes were also an exotic violet color. She wore a traditional pink kimono with a light blue obi wrapped around her waist. It actually fitted her quite well. And Instead of the traditional shinobi footwear, she wore getas instead. Naruto also took notice that she was rather…endowed being the correct word. Meaning her breast were quite large if he had to say so himself. Being up there in the mid to high C cup category. She also had a katana strapped to her back side.

The final female who had also caught his attention was from Kumo. Her presence was very different to her teammates. She was about 5'3 with smooth pale skin and blonde hair that was bound by bandages that reached her lower back. She also had greenish-yellow eyes that were slitted a bit. She wore a short-sleeved black and purple blouse, black pants both of which had a design similar to clouds on them, purple fingerless gloves and a chain of white beads wound around her left hand. She also wore the standard Kumo forehead protector, sandals and kunai holster which was strapped to her right thigh. She also wore bandages around her arms and legs as well as a red obi around her waist. She also had perky low to mid C cup breast as well .He also noticed she had a blade tied to her waist. Apparently her name was Yugito Nii.

How he knew that? Well he was lucky enough to catch her name during the first test.

Naruto just looked at her blade for a few seconds before Hyōrinmaru started to hum lowly on his back. As if the dragon knew her blade. Naruto just shook his head before looking back towards the other teams. But what he didn't know was that the kumo girl he was staring at was also looking at him as well.

'Why was he looking at me?' Yugito thought aloud not even noticing she woke up her tenant.

"**Hmm what was that kitten?**" Oh did I forget to mention she was also the Jinchuriki of Nibi?

'Nothing Nibi-chan.' she thought to her tenant. But Nibi knew better, something was disturbing her kitten but she wouldn't press.

"**Whatever you say kitten so what's happening.**"

'Nothing much except _she's_ been acting up and has been going crazy; saying something about an old friend nearby.' The kumo Nin thought.

"**That is strange.**" Nibi said out loud before speaking again. "**Well if anything interesting happens wake me up.**" Yugito gave a mental nod before looking at the Hokage who starting to speak.

The Hokage cleared his throat and spoke in a calm booming tone, "You have all performed most admirably during the course of this exam. The fact that most of you only graduated six months ago makes this more impressive. There is only one test left but there are too many of you remaining however. So we will now have a preliminary round."

The genin all started to talk amongst them but the Hokage spoke quickly to cut this off, "Now don't worry if you made it this far that means even if you fail you will have an even better chance of advancing six months from now. Now it is time to tell you of the true purpose of theses exams."

Kiba barked out, "I thought that these exams were supposed to show who was ready to become chunin!"

The Hokage nodded, "That is also a very important reason, but the most important purpose is to serve as a substitute for war."

The genin looked amongst themselves as the Hokage continued, "The wars of the shinobi villages were fought because each wanted their country to have resources for numerous reasons, and competition for those resources led to fighting which led to bad blood which led to war. After the end of the Second Great Ninja War there was still bad blood and another war loomed on the horizon. The idea for the Chunin Exam came about as a way to limit direct competition and instead exhibit strengths without major incidents of bloodshed. In the end it wasn't enough to stop the Third War but it did buy a few years of peace. By the end of Third War everyone was tired and ready for the bloodshed to cease. The Chunin Exams have since kept things reasonably in check with little more than a few small flare ups since then. So when you are in the finals it is important that you give all you have and hold nothing back because you aren't just fighting for yourself but for the peace and prosperity of your village. Now the rules for this round are sim-"

The lone Jōnin on the floor with the genin began coughed before he spoke, "Forgive me Hokage-sama but this is where I should begin my duties."

Sarutobi just looked at the rather sickly man for a moment before smiling, "You're right of course Gekko-kun. I was just excited please explain it for them."

The man bowed, "Thank you Hokage-sama. There are ten spots open and eighteen of you. This screen will pick two names at random. The earlier you got here the less chance you'll be chosen. You will not have to face a teammate at this stage of the exam. These will be one on one tests of skill if anyone intervenes on your behalf you will be disqualified. You will not start until I say begin. You win by knocking your opponent out or getting them to surrender. Killing is acceptable but it is frowned upon. If you do not feel you are up to this then say so now…"

None raised their hands, making Gekko give a slight smile before coughing in to his hand. "Good then if you would all join you sensei's on the balconies we can begin the first match." He said getting a nod from the genin's before they moved up stairs well's ready to tell their Jōnin sensei's about their time in the forest of death.

**XXX (3 Hours later) XXX**

Naruto was now getting anxious. Why you may ask? Well after watching so many fights that either ended way to fast or others were just absolutely pathetic. He wanted some action. The first match was Sasuke vs. some guy named Yoroi who could steal chakra just by touching you. But Sasuke beat him by doing a complete bastardized version of lee's 'Kage Buyō' by giving it a different name called 'Shishi Rendan'. After the fight Kakashi took Sasuke away. Where? who knows and who cares. The next fight was Sakura and that sand kunoichi Temari. That was just embarrassing for him and all the other girls who actually trained. Temari had taken Sakura out by just hitting the pink haired girl on top of her head knocking her out.

The fight after that was Ino vs. Kin. Kin won by catching Ino in a genjutsu thus disorienting the blonde female. To say Asuma was embarrass is an understatement, Kurenai was chewing his ears off saying he should have brought Ino to her to help the blonde girl in genjutsu. The next fight had caught Naruto's full attention. It was the Kumo kunoichi Yugito vs. Kiba. She had beaten Kiba to a pulp. Reason being he said he was an 'alpha' and that she should be his 'bitch'. Yeah that didn't sit well with her. She completely destroyed Kiba. At the end of the fight Kiba had both arms broken and cuts all over his body. And she did that without even pulling her blade out or the use of Jutsu's. Yeah Kiba was going to be in the hospital for a long while.

The next few fights were good but could have been better. Chouji was defeated by Dosu. Shikamaru beat Zaku without even trying. Reason being was Zaku was trying to finish it as fast he could. But by doing so he missed Shikamaru's shadow creeping behind him. So with Zaku captured and couldn't move he forfeited the match. The next match was Hinata vs. Neji. Now that fight was just brutal if Naruto could say so. Sure Hinata fought back and all, but Neji was in a completely different league than Hinata. By the end of the fight Neji tried to finish Hinata off but the protector and his sensei Gai stepped right in stopping him in his tracks.

Shino was up next facing the big breasted Kumo kunoichi named Samui. The match was actually pretty good. Samui would have won if it wasn't for Shino's bug eating her chakra away. But in the end Shino won. Lee was up next against one of the males from Iwa. Naruto couldn't remember the boy's name. But the fight was just too damn fast. The Iwa genin was saying how lee should quit saying he was the second best in his class... before he found a fist to his face by Lee. That poor bastard was out before he even knew it. Which also seemed too piss off the Jōnin from Iwa as well too.

Next up was Gaara and Tsurugi. Well what was left of Tsurugi. Gaara had wrapped his sand around him so fast before crushing him, making his blood splatter everywhere. There was nothing left of him. No body parts just blood. The fight after Gaara's was Tenten's and the red head from Uzu named Mito Uzumaki. Now when Naruto heard her last name he almost went crazy, and it was only because of Kakashi putting a hand on his shoulder and Sarutobi shooting him a look that he didn't.

Now this match was actually the most decent of them all. It was pure Kenjutsu at first before Mito started to pump Futon chakra through her blade. Thus destroying every little toy Tenten had on her. Where she put most of those weapons Naruto didn't need, nor want to know. Course Mito won when she got up close to Tenten pressed her blade to the bun haired girl's throat.

The match after that was the red head from Kumo named Karui vs the only female from Iwa named Kurotsuchi. There was no competition, Kurotsuchi won easily. The Iwa kunoichi was throwing Jutsu around like they were out of style. And while Karui was able to dodge most of the Jutsu's, she wasn't able to dodge them all thus resulting in her lost.

The next few matches weren't that great. The only male of the Kumo team named Omoi beat the one of the genin from Uzu. The Uzu genin might have won if he wasn't using Suiton Jutsu the whole damn time. But seeing how Omoi had lightning as his main element, it wasn't too hard to shock the poor boy. Thus making the boy lose. The next match after that was another male from Uzu facing off against Kabuto. Kabutos win was swift and clean. Showing amazing speed none thought the gray haired boy had. He knocked the young Uzu genin out with a swift elbow to the back of the neck. The next match was the final Iwa genin vs the black haired girl from Uzu. Her name was Himari Noihara and she showed tremendous amount of skill with a blade. Naruto had never seen anyone other than Yugao Nee-Chan move with such grace. It also didn't help that he noticed her…aham large bosom bounce every once in a while as she moved. He was no pervert mind you, but that was something you just couldn't miss. So any ways with one quick cut across the Iwa genin chest she won her match.

"Will Naruto Uzumaki and Kankuro no Sabaku please come down to the floor." Hayate called out getting a joyful shout form Naruto. Now when those from Uzu heard Naruto's last name, their eyes seemed to have shot up before they started locking on to the blonde youth with slightly narrow eyes. Of course none saw this but Sarutobi. Who shook it off for later before looking at the joyful blonde. Now everyone's eye's had turned to look at Naruto as he jumped from the railing down to the floor while pulling out the two blades from their sheaths. He then looked up to Kankuro who was taking his time down the stairs with and arrogant smirk on his face. That is before Naruto decided to speak up.

"Hurry up make-up boy we don't have all day." He said in an annoyed voice. This of course got laughs from everyone except Gaara whose lips quirked upwards for a second before going back to his normal stoic face. Hell even Sarutobi had to cover his mouth trying to act like he was coughing and not laughing.

This of course made Kankuro blush from embarrassment and rage. "What the hell did you just call me brat!" Kankuro yelled trying to intimidate Naruto. This of course did not work at all. I mean the blonde went up against Orochimaru of the Sannin. If he got scared of some guy wearing what was more than likely his hot sister's make-up. Then he should have died a long, long time ago.

"You heard me now hurry the hell up, I want to go home." It was true he did want to get out of this tower and go home to his shitty-ass apartment, something which he needed to fix up. Kankuro could only growl at the blonde before rushing down to the stage to finish the younger boy off.

Hayate looked at the two seeing if they were ready. "Alright final fight, Naruto Uzumaki VS Kankuro no Sabaku. Ready? Hajime!" Before jumping away from the two.

Kankuro just looked at Naruto who was now glaring at him with cold icy eyes that held complete and udder confidence and determination. It took all of Kankuro's will power not to flinch at those eyes. Shaking his head he started to smirk before looking at the orange ninja. "Why don't you just forfeit, this exam is for real shinobi not some wannabe acting like a ninja." He said while keeping his smirk on his painted face, wanting to unsettle Naruto's determination.

Naruto didn't say anything but a strange pressure started to weigh everyone down before; the young blonde began to speak. "_Sōuten ni zase, Hyōrinmaru! / Banshō issai kaijin to nase, Ryūjin Jakka!_" As Naruto had yelled those two commands, a tornado of fire and ice started to swirl around Him. Soon Naruto's body could no longer be seen with in the tornado. It took a few minutes for the tornado to die down. But what everyone saw shocked them to the core.

There standing in the middle of where the tornado had appeared. Was a teen about 5'6. With long spiky Sun-kissed blonde hair that reached his neckline. Crimson streaks now adorned his hair as well. His eyes while still a piercing azure blue had not change but, now had black slits for pupils. He was wearing a regular Shinigami outfit with a white haori over the top. On the back of the haori was the kanji of nine in the middle. Also both sashes were being held together by a round clip that had the kanji for nine as well. (**An: Basically he's in Toshiro's outfit only instead of ten on the back, its nine.**) In his hands were two blades that looked the same except one was on fire while the other was longer and had chain coming from the hilt.

Now almost every female there (excluding Sakura) was blushing like crazy. Those that weren't were those who could restrain themselves mainly Samui, Yugito, Mito, Himari and Kurenai. While the younger females did have small blushes adorning their faces, Kurenai was the only one able to keep her blush down. Now while she would admit Naruto was handsome with his rugged look. She was able remind herself he was a lot younger than her. But one Anko Mitarashi had no problems drooling at seeing the younger male. Nor did she have any problems with the very perverted thoughts she was having about her and the young blonde with godly stamina. And Nibi, who had been watching since the tornado of fire and ice had appeared, had practically gone into heat. The poor now very horny biju could only curse a storm for being sealed. For if she was out right now. She would have already grabbed the blonde and whisked him away to a room. Where she would show the blonde what hot passionate sex is truly like. **(Naruto suddenly had a cold chill crawl down his back. While not the type of chill when you're about to get fucked up, No this was a pleasurable chill.) **And then there was Tenten, who wasn't really paying attention to Naruto but more on his beautiful blades that seemed to have change forms. Oh how she now craved for those blades to be hers.

Naruto (who was oblivious to the stares he was getting from the females) got in to a basic Kenjutsu stance he had learned from Yūgao nee-chan a long time ago, before looking at Kankuro who was gaping at his changed form.

"So you ready make-up boy?"

**Next Chapter when a Dragon rises**

**AN- I'm redoing the harem pole. Why because I fucking can. And also Kin and Himari are in the harem, which will consist of only five girls. So choose wisely who you want. Re working on chapter 2 so it will more than likely be up this week maybe next Monday. So with that said peace out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN- Poll is up. And as you can see some like Anko aren't in it. That's because I have plans for her and some of the older women. So vote I don't know when I'm going to close it. So until then vote for who you want. The top three shall be the winners.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Naruto or bleach. Which really pisses me off.**

"Yo!" Human speaking

'_Damn?' human thinking_

"**Come closer boy." Demon/Summon/Zanpakuto speaking**

'_**Fool.' Demon/Summon/Zanpakuto thinking**_

_"__Rasengan!" Jutsu/move/Zanpakuto Release_

**Chapter 2- Dragon's rising**

**XXX (Arena) XXX**

No one moved a muscle, but all had one thought in mind. _'What the hell happened to him?'_ well almost everyone's thought. Nibi's was more on the line of how to get out of her seal and have her way with our favorite blonde hero. The Uzu-nin were looking at Naruto with slightly narrowed eyes, As if trying to figure out what to do.

'_What's going on here?' _Sarutobi thought while looking at the boy he thought as a grandson. _'Did something happen to him while in the forest.' _All these thoughts were running through Sarutobi head only to stop when he caught flickering coming from the flame covered blade which he presumed was Ryūjin Jakka. Soon the intense flames started to dissolve away as if they were never there.

This of course caused Naruto to look on in shock as Ryūjin started to die down.

"What the hell?" he said out loud before a bright illuminating light started to shine from Ryūjin. Not only blinding himself and Kankuro but everyone else as well. When the light final died down all were shocked to see a figure standing beside Naruto.

He was about 6'2, looked to be about a good 190 maybe 200 pounds. The man looked around about his early to mid-twenties. He had intense yellow eyes with black slitted pupils, Long flowing Red and orange hair that looked like flames. His face was lean and sharp while also holding stoic appearance. He dressed in loose samurai-like garments that consisted of a dark red and orange chest plate underneath a crimson kimono with a chain around his waist, a dull gold adornment on his chest. But what really caught everyone's attention was his arms and legs were covered in fire, he also had a long reptilian tail that was about five feet long with a flame adorning the spine of the tail. Also he had the air of Authority and nobility coming of him in waves.** (An: yes I did base him off of Hyōrinmaru's spirit form. Reason being well because I wanted to and cause I can.)**

All were shocked at seeing this newcomer appear from out of nowhere. But none were as shocked as Naruto was.

"Ryū-Ryūjin?" Naruto asked in shock and uncertainty. I mean come on the last time the blonde met his Zanpakutō spirit, He was a giant ass dragon consisting of mostly fire. So of course he was shocked to see him in a humanoid appearance.

The now appointed Ryūjin didn't say anything at first only looking at Naruto with intense yellow eyes, which made the young blonde squirm in his place. But what he did next shocked not only Naruto, but everyone else there too. Ryūjin had raised his right fist high above Naruto's head before bring down with a mighty force. The Hokage and the Konoha Jōnin looked ready to jump into action. Only to stop when Ryūjin picked Naruto off the ground and lifted him up so they were face to face.

"**You know Naruto you're a very lucky boy." **He said in a voice that a parent uses to scold their child. Naruto could only look on with confusion written all across his face. The mighty fire Zanpakutō could only sigh before dropping Naruto on his ass, before speaking once more.

"**If it wasn't for my brother and I holding back most of your and our own spiritual pressure you would have not only killed yourself but everyone else in this building as well" **He said shocking all who had heard him. But none more so than Naruto who looked horrified at the thought of killing everyone here and himself. Then it hit him that both Ryūjin and Hyōrinmaru had told him that they were the most powerful spirits of fire and ice. Meaning that their power would have been greatly harder for him to control. And just controlling both in their released forms would be damn near impossible for him at his current skill level. I mean he just obtained his Zanpakutō not even two days ago. And already he was able to activate both their shikai's. He had no control over his new powers or their powers, and just trying to cope with the information both spirits had poured into him to better help him control his power was hard already as it is.

Naruto could only hang his head in shame before looking up at Ryūjin before speaking. "I'm sorry Ryūjin I guess I was so caught up in showing everyone my strength and skills, that I forgot what you both had told me." He then looked at the blade in his left hand before sheathing and looking back up at Ryūjin. Ryūjin shook his head in acceptance to Naruto's apology.

"**Now then Naruto show me your strength when wielding my brother. Show us all your true strength." **He said before jumping up to the catwalk standing beside a blushing Kurenai that made Hinata look pale when she would blush. Normally she'd never react like this. But this…man? Just seemed to set something off in side her. Asuma could only look on with jealousy that this…man? Or whatever he was, had practically appeared from nowhere, and was now making the women he was crushing on to blush like that. When he, himself couldn't. So yeah he was very jealous.

Naruto could only stare at Ryūjin for a few more seconds before his eyes started to shine in almost pure blue before looking at Kankuro who was still in shock at what had just taken place.

"Well make-up boy I think we've wasted enough time let's get started." He said in a voice that was filled with nothing but pure determination that seemed to fill everyone even Gaara with a warmth that he had never felt before. Ryūjin could only give a small smile (which made Kurenai who was looking at him to blush once more after just fighting down her other blush.) at the feeling. Knowing it was Naruto that was giving off the feeling. Kankuro just stared at Naruto for a few more seconds. Before smiling and getting ready to fight.

"Heh you seem pretty sure of yourself gaki." Kankuro said trying to get a small rise out the blonde, but he got was a smile from Naruto before the blonde began to speak.

"I think I'll win but let's have a great fight." He said with a cheeky smile.

The two competitors looked at each other for a few seconds before Naruto disappeared from not only Kankuro's but most of the Jōnin's sights too. Only a few exceptions were able to track the blonde. Which were Ryūjin, Sarutobi, Kakashi, Gai and surprisingly enough…Yugito?

'_His speed is actually pretty impressive.' _Thought the long blonde haired girl. Said girl could also feel her tenant nodding to its self in the back off her mind.

"_**Yes his speed is very impressive..."**_ Said the feline biju before she started to giggle perversely to herself, before speak once more. _**"But I have to wonder how great his stamina is?" **_

This of course made the poor blonde blush in embarrassment, before mumbling to herself about horny biju and always being a pervert. What Yugito didn't know, was that Nibi was slowly corrupting the young blonde teen. For with in her heart her inner pervert was growing stronger with each passing day. And when the day comes for it to be released, Nibi will be there to guide the young blonde to perverted greatness.

'What the? Where'd he go?' Kankuro thought before his instinct's told him to duck as a large Chinese dragon made of ice came flying over his head before hitting the ground behind him, making large jagged spikes of ice appear where it had crashed. The ice spikes themselves looked sharp enough to rip anyone to bits.

Kankuro just looked back at Naruto who had an innocent look as if he did nothing wrong. "What the hell was that!?" Kankuro shouted clearly not liking that he had almost died. Naruto just stood there with a mischievous glint in his eyes.

"See this blade? "The now crimson streaked blonde said while holding out Hyōrinmaru. This of course got a nod from Kankuro and some of those in the stands other than Ryūjin. Who knew exactly what his brother could and could not do. "Well his name is Hyōrinmaru and he has an ability to control all ice and water. Meaning he can turn the moisture in the air into Ice." This of course got shocked looks from everyone other than Ryūjin. "But that's all I'm going to tell you about him other than he's the brother of Ryūjin here." He said before pointing to the sheathed blade on his back and to the man that was standing by Kurenai. Everyone looked towards Ryūjin who nodded his head in agreement.

'So he also has a Zanpakuto and not just one but two.' Yugito thought too herself. The blade at her waist quivering in excitement. Looking at her blade for a second, she just shook her head before looking back at the match.

Both Mito and Himari were looking on with a very deep interest. Thoughts were racing through both their heads at high speeds. Watching the blonde fight with a sword both could easily tell he was brand new with a blade but with some training in the field of Kenjutsu. And while he was nowhere near their level, both could tell with enough practice and training, he could become a great Kenjutsu user.

For the next few minutes Kankuro was on the defensive. Hell Naruto wouldn't even give him enough time to pull out his puppets. When he thought he had time, Naruto would just send another one of those ice dragons at him. So yeah this battle was so far very one sided.

'Damn this kid! He won't give me a damn break.' And just as he thought that Naruto disappeared in a burst of speed once more. And just before he reappeared above Kankuro with a downwards slash ready to take his head off. Kankuro was able to jump to the side. A minor explosion of ice coming from where the blade had cut, Making Kankuro shield his eyes.

When he looked back he paled a bit. Reason being the spot he was once standing before was frozen with spikes jutting up from the floor. 'Shit is this kid trying to kill me?' he thought to himself before looking at Naruto who didn't look winded at all. Sweat was now pouring from the puppeteer's forehead.

"Hey make-up boy you look tired? Do you need some rest?" Naruto asked in a cheerful voice. A scowl appeared on Kankuro's face before he started to feel that strange pressure once again. He then looked at Naruto. Who was once again lifting his sword overhead, before he swung it downwards in an arc while shouting his technique. _"Guncho Tsurara" _**(Icicle Flock)** and just as he had said that ten daggers made of ice appeared in front of himself before flying off towards Kankuro. Kankuro could only curse before rolling to the side. Dodging each dagger, Kankuro was able to get to his feet before he noticed a thick layer of mist that was now covering the arena. Making sure nothing could be seen, and that only the voice of the blonde he was facing echoing throughout the room.

"_Kirigakure No Jutsu!"_** (Hidden in Mist technique)**

All teams seemed to freeze when as a sudden chill went down their spines when the blonde began to laugh hauntingly. But none were frozen more so than team 7. Sakura seemed to be frozen in fear while shaking and quivering in place as flash backs to the wave mission came rolling back. Kakashi looked a little shaken when he heard his young blonde genin copy the demon of the mist's laugh. It sounded so much like Zabuza's it wasn't even funny. It also didn't help when the one using the technique was a pranking god and could hide from ANBU for hours on end. With this technique Naruto would be ghost to even the greatest of trackers and sensor. Hell Kakashi would even bet the now taller blonde could hide from Kage's.

"Hehehe so Kankuro no Sabaku do you fear death?" Naruto's voice echoing throughout the room. His voice sending shivers down Kankuro's spine as he started to release a good amount of killer intent into the air. Some of the females there actually found the voice to be quite…hot. But none found it down right sexier more so than Kin, Anko and surprisingly… Nibi? Anko for obvious reasons, But for kin it was more on the line of how it made the blonde sound very sexy. In a very 'I'm going to kill you before you even notice your dead' kind of away. And we don't even need to go into Nibi's reason for why she found it sexy. The thoughts that go through that Biju's mind are better mentioned in private.

Naruto who was moving along the floor stealthily was laughing his ass off inside. Kami he was starting to like this technique. It worked so well for him. He being able to hide from Anbu for hours on end, now in a technique meant for hiding. Oh yeah no one would be able to find him ever, more than likely not even Iruka. How the scarred chunin always found him, Naruto had no idea but he find out one day. Just like he would find out what Kakashi's face looked like.

"**Naruto as much as I like to see you have some fun with the boy, I think it's time to end this." **Naruto was cut from his thoughts of getting the mask off at the voice inside his head, until he recognized the voice. For a second he thought he was going crazy. That be bad nobody wanted a crazy Jinchuriki running around. Poor blonde, he didn't even know there was one already.

'Ah come on Hyōrinmaru you know this awesome. I mean what's wrong with a little prank?' The blonde said to his icy partner. The mighty ice dragon could only sigh before speaking again.

"**Yes while it might seem fun to you. Remember you still must train yourself to use both my brother and I to our fullest capabilities."**

"**My brother is right Naruto; end this match so we may begin your training." **Said the mighty dragon of fire. Of course when Ryūjin started to join the conversation Naruto knew he most likely lose this conversation. So starting to pout the blonde gave into the two dragon spirits.

'Fine, fine whatever you guys say I'll finish the match with make-up boy now.' He said in defeat and for some odd reason he got the feeling of smugness from both of his Zanpakutō spirits. How he felt that, he had no idea.

Silently the blonde haired boy made a cross symbol with his hand, creating seven Kage Bunshin each holding Hyōrinmaru. He had them spread out around Kankuro before his haunting laugh started to fill the room once more before he spoke. "Eight points… the larynx, spine, lungs, liver, jugular vein, collarbone, kidney, and heart. All lethal points. Tell me, how do you wish to die Kankuro no Sabaku?" And before the make-up wearing could begin to speak he found himself surrounded by eight crimson highlighted blondes with the same blade in their hands; Ready to pierce him in all eight points if he so much as twitched.

The audience on the balconies could only watch in silence as the mist started to clear up. But were not ready to see eight Naruto's with blades drawn and ready to pierce Kankuro if he dared move. Each sword tip ready to skewer the poor Suna genin. How the blonde knew where each point was? By pure luck and very good guessing…or it could have been because both of the blondes Zanpakutō spirits told him where those points are. But no one knew about the two mighty being's** (so he thinks)** telling him the locations. So it was all good.

Seeing Kankuro being unable to move unless we wanted to die, Hayate called the match.

"*cough* Winner Naruto *cough* Uzumaki!" he yelled coughing every so often. Hayate looked back at Naruto who returned Hyōrinmaru to his sealed form and started sheathing said blade. Surprising enough the ice in the arena had also started to disappear as well. Confusion ran through the minds of everyone at how all that ice seemingly disappeared into thin air. Ridding the confusion from the minds, the crowd could only watch in silence as Naruto started to help Kankuro back up after the blades were removed. No one made any sudden movements nor a sound until a single clap cut through the silence like a knife through butter. Before long the whole room was filled with claps. Sarutobi looked on with pride at how Naruto won his match. Of course he was surprise when the blonde started to pull a Zabuza. But when he actually thought about it, the style seemed to fit the blonde boy perfectly. Both Ryūjin and Hyōrinmaru were quite proud of their wielder, and both couldn't wait for the future to arrive when the blonde could truly control his and their own power.

When the clapping finally died down, Sarutobi called the finalist to the arena floor. So now lined up in front of the Sandaime; With the exception of Sasuke** (who was still gone)** stood fifteen of the sixteen winners for the actual finals.

"Now with the ranks thinned a bit it's time to draw lots for the actual finals of the Chunin exams, but this year I've decided to change it a bit." This of course got murmurs from the contenders and those that hadn't made it. "This year for the finals, the finalist we'll be paired up in to teams of two. For in the shinobi world you'll face many difficulties. Some which you must work with even you most hated of enemies." The aged Kage said as he looked over the finalist checking to see if any of them had any questions. Smiling that none did, the aged Kage he began to speak once more. "Now in Anko's hand is a box which holds sixteen balls with numbers from one through eight. There are two balls of each number. These balls will represent who you'll be paired with." Looking over at the ex-apprentice of Orochimaru giving her a quick nodded. She began to move to each contender.

"Six" Said Omoi who looked nervous and was mumbling about different scenarios that could play out.

"Seven" Said the ever silent shino.

"Four" Said Temari, a smirk on her face.

"Six" Gaara voice rang ever stoic. But if one listened closely one could hear the unrestrained insanity.

"One." said one very endowed ravenette from Uzu.

"Eight!" Came the chipper voice of kin

"Seven." Yugito said her voice filled with confidence.

"Troublesome, Two" The laziness ever present in the Nara clan heir.

"Eight." Came the voice of the granddaughter of Onoki.

"Four." Rang the voice of Mito Uzumaki.

"Five." Voiced Kabuto.

"Three." Neji voice was as stoic as ever.

"TWO!" Shouted the ever youthful Rock Lee.

"Five." Came from the mummy known as Dosu.

"Three."-Kakashi said in Sasuke's place.

"One. And a number to an apartment room?" Naruto said out loud. The blonde could only look at Anko as she winked at him and lipped something that sound like 'come by later'. This of course got glares of jealousy from some men in the room. While some of the females where glaring hotly at Anko. Kurenai was trying to berate her best friend for such actions but, was easily failing as Anko didn't pay attention to her. Ryūjin was shaking his head but a small smile adorning his face. Sarutobi coughed into his hand refocusing everyone's attention on the matter at hand but, though there was a small blush adorning his aged face.

As the young genin looked at their respected partners, Sarutobi waited for them to get organized before speaking once more. "Now the matches will be randomized. So you'll all have to plan ahead with your new teammate for the upcoming matches. For you'll never know what truly lies ahead of you or your mission. So use the information you have gathered here today and use it to your advantage. Now with that all said and done I'll see you all in a month's time." Sarutobi said, but before he could truly walk off, a few of the genin voiced their complaints.

"Hold on what do you mean a month? I thought we would be fighting now." Dosu asked causing the old Hokage to turn back around to answer the bandaged genin.

"Ah, I almost forgot. The point of the month is to use this time to improve your skills and reflect on the skills that your future opponents have displayed here today. In addition we hold the finals in a month's time because the Daimiyo's of each country and important dignitaries are coming to view the skill and might of your villages shinobi, it's a chance to scout for which hidden villages will be suited to the missions they are called on to performed. Lastly it's to see who among you and partner have the best chance to survive the challenges of being a chunin. Now rest up and prepare to give us all a show to look forward to." Sarutobi signaled that they were finished here and people began to slowly file out of the tower. Some were already making plans with their new teammate. While others…well they just didn't care or just didn't want to acknowledge their new partner.

As Naruto was about to head over and try to find Himari, Sarutobi decided to speak with the now taller blonde for a second. "Ah Naruto-Kun, would you mind coming by my office tomorrow?" Naruto just looked at him then up towards Ryūjin (who was starting to fade back into his mind scape). Ryūjin gave the whiskered teen a quick nodded before disappearing. Naruto of course caught the nod, turned back to Sarutobi before giving the elderly man a cheerful grin "Sure whatever you want Ojii-san." The Third gave the teen a grin of his own before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

Naruto just looked at the spot where the aged Hokage once stood. He really needed to learn that shunshin trick it was pretty damn handy. The blonde then began to look over the mass of people before spotting his new teammate. Who was standing by her team and sensei. Deciding to talk to the rather endowed black haired beauty about what they should do during the one month mark. That is until another black haired beauty from Oto made herself known.

"Hi Naruto-Kun." The ravenette said as she appeared before him a smile on her face. Of course he was kinda shocked that she had snuck up on him but soon a smile crossed his whiskered face.

"Kin-Chan glad you made it to the tower." He said in a chipper voice making the girl blush slightly.

"I-I just wanted to say thank you again for helping me up back at the forest." Her black eyes trying hard not to stare too deeply in to his eyes, lest she want to be trapped in his bright blue eyes.

Naruto could only scratch the back of his neck while giving her a sheepish smile. "Hey it's no problem you were hurt and looked to be struggling to get back up so I just lent a hand." One of few things Naruto hate's other than breaking a promise, Sasuke-teme or the three minute wait time for ramen, Is watching someone else struggle. Being a former struggler back in the academy himself. Even though the struggling he went through and the struggling she went through were two completely different things. Just seeing her struggle to get up made him think of the past and so he lent a hand. Nothing really special. What he didn't know was the only other person to help her in her struggles was her best friend Tayuya. So to have someone else help her out was a big thing to Kin.

And just before she was about to speak once more. A voice decided to cut her off.

"Ah Uzumaki-san can I speak with you for a bit?" said a soft voice from the two teens right side. Both Konoha and Oto genin turned to the new voice only to see one Himari Noihara standing right there. Glaring slightly at the rather well-endowed girl, kin was about to speak when Naruto cut her off.

"It's no problem at all Himari-San. And Please call me Naruto or Naruto-Kun, Uzumaki-san make's me sound old." The blonde teen said getting a small chuckle from the black haired beauty. Kin glared at the other black haired girl.

"Hai then Naruto-san." Himari said making Naruto deflate a bit. He really didn't like san suffix added to his name again. It made him sound old. And he was no way in any shape of form old! Undeterred by his deflatment or the glare she was getting from the other girl, Himari began to speak once more.

"I was wondering if we could talk about are plans for the upcoming month." She said her voice still soft. Naruto straightened up at the words. He was about to speak when a great growl came from his stomach. Placing a hand on his stomach as it continued to growl. Looking down at his stomach before looking at the two girls again. A blush on his face as smile made across their faces.

"Hehe sorry guess I'm a little hungry. Hey why don't we talk about this when we get back to Konoha?" He said getting a nod from Himari before speaking again. "There's a small ramen stand called Ichiraku's we can meet up there and discuss it over some dinner." A small blush formed its way across Himari's face as kin growled at her. That is until Naruto turned towards her. "Why don't you join us Kin-Chan?" He asked innocently not even truly realizing what he had truly just done.

Kin's face lit up like a Christmas tree from the request while Himari gave a slight hiss of displeasure. Something she didn't even know she was doing herself. Fumbling with the right words Kin composed herself before speaking.

"I'd love that Naruto-Kun." This of course got a giant grin from Naruto who was still oblivious to what he had just done. His two Zanpakuto spirits were shaking their heads in disappointment. While Naruto may have not known what he did, they sure did. They were going to have to fix that during this one month training mark.

"Alright I'll see you both at Ichiraku's then" he said as he started to walking away missing the two black haired girls glaring at each other. Lightning shooting from their eyes.

As Naruto stepped out of the tower and looked into the sun's dying rays he knew that many challenges would lay ahead that will test his prowess and skill in combat, he looked forward to it all.

**XXX (The next day Hokage's Tower) XXX**

Last night had been…disastrous. No wait it wasn't disastrous… it was a fucking nightmare. At first things were going great. He learnt a few things about the two beautiful ravenette while he told them a few things about himself. But once the food came that's when things got hazardous. The two girls started to get a little hostile towards one another. Then came the name calling before a cat fight almost started. It was only because of ANBU that a fight didn't break out. And so the night was done after that. And both he and Himari never got to talk about their plans over the month. The only good thing about last night was the meal was free.

Naruto just looked up at the tower before sighing and started to walk in. looking around a bit then looked towards the Hokage's secretary. She was usual pretty neutral when it came toward Naruto. She didn't care for Naruto but she didn't out right hate him. So swallowing the lump that was caught in his throat before walking up towards her.

"What do you want Naruto?" she asked curiously not even looking up at her paper in front of her.

"Um Yeah Ojii-san wanted to see me." Sighing she looked up only to start blush at seeing him. I mean you don't just change from a midget to a hottie teen and not blush from it. She just shook her head getting rid of the perverted thoughts that were beginning to form.

"Uh right just go in." she said trying not to look at his face. He just nodded before knocking on the Hokage's door before hearing a come in through the other side. Walking in Naruto saw the Third talking to a tall man.

He had spiky white hair tied back into a pony tail, with two shoulder-length bangs that framed both sides of his face. He also had red lines that ran down from his eyes and wore a horned forehead protector with the kanji for 'Oil'. He wore a green short shirt kimono and matching pants; under which he wore mesh armor that showed out of the sleeves and legs of his outfit. His outfit was completed with hand guards, a simple black belt, traditional Japanese geta, and a red cloak with two simple yellow circles.

"Ah Naruto-kun so glad you could join us." Sarutobi said while smiling at him.

"No problem Ojii-san but uh whose the old guy." Naruto said while pointing towards Jiraiya. Sarutobi could only try to hold his laughter in but was struggling. While Jiraiya looked shocked that Naruto would call him old.

"I'll have you know gaki; I'm only in my fifties." Jiraiya said only to regret it as Naruto broke into laughter. "Hah to me you are an old man." He said before laughing even louder. Jiraiya was red in the face from either Embarrassment or anger as he had basically called himself old. Jiraiya was about to speak again but Sarutobi was able to cut him off.

"Alright let's calm down you two we have much to talk about." He said in a calm voice but also it was slightly serious. Naruto and Jiraiya just looked at each other before looking at the Third and nodding in agreement.

**XXX (A week Later) XXX**

Naruto could be seen panting as he stood before two figures. One was Ryūjin while the other was Hyōrinmaru.

Hyōrinmaru's human form appeared to be a tall, young man with long, wild, teal green hair, an icy blue X across the center of his face, and gray eyes. Like Ryūjin, Hyōrinmaru also appeared as a stoic and silent man dressed in loose samurai-like garments that consist of a dark green and purple chest plate underneath a light purple kimono with a chain around his waist (similar to his Zanpakutō form) and a dull gold adornment on his chest .His arms and legs are covered in ice; he also had a prehensile tail with an icy tip. He also had an air of nobility around him like his brother.

He had been practicing with the two in Kenjutsu while also training him in the ways of a Shinigami. They had just begun to teach him about Kidō and Hohō. Out of all the things they were training him in; he had to say Hohō was the easiest to come to him. He also had learned the Kage Bunshin training from Sarutobi but of course this prompted into asking why Sarutobi didn't use it on his paperwork. That was funny to watch as the old man began to smash his face in.

So here he was training with both Ryūjin and Hyōrinmaru, while his clones were off doing Chakra Control Exercises, working on his element affinities which he found out he had four of them. Those four elements being Katon, Futon, Suiton, and Hyōton. So yeah you could bet your ass that he was jumping with joy at having so many affinities. But that was ruined when Jiraiya told him they were going too hard to master. Oh that was another thing. While he was training with his two Zanpakutō spirits, his clones were training with Jiraiya learning and mastering as many Katon, Suiton, and Futon Jutsu's as he could. Mastering said elements would come later of course. While for Hyōton Jutsu's, well those he'd have to remember the Jutsu's Haku had used on him and Sasuke. Or try and create his own Jutsu's, which is a bitch to do mind you.

Controlling his spirit pressure was also coming along. Kidō was kinda tricky for the blonde. While he was able to use the first ten kido's, it was still hard controlling the right amount a power for each spell. Bakudo was also something else Naruto was learning. But that wasn't going as well as his Kidō spells. Bakudo took control, while Kidō was more about power than control. It was going to be a long time before the blonde use both properly in battle.

Now Hohō or also called Shunpo was something the blonde took to instantly. He didn't know what it was, but it was like he'd been doing his whole life. Now while he was getting it down. It still be sometime before he become a master at using said technique.

"**Get up Naruto we're not done yet." **Ryūjin said in a commanding voice while he and Hyōrinmaru got in their own stances. One thought went through Naruto's head when they came at him. 'Why did I get the slave driver Spirits?'

**XXX (Two days Later) XXX**

'Where the hell is that old bastard!?' were the thoughts of the blonde Shinigami as he looked for that damn pervert Jiraiya. Normally he'd be training with Ryūjin and Hyōrinmaru today, but they had told him to take a break from training and relax. But being the Kyuubi Jinchuriki with boundless energy and godly stamina. That was practically impossible for the poor blonde. So here he was looking for his perverted sensei who had ditched him at Ichiraku's and left the bill for the blonde to pay for.

'Once I find you Ero-sennin you're going to wish you were never born.' thought the young blonde. But while he was deep in thought of all the way's he would torture the white haired Sannin. Naruto of course wasn't paying attention to where he was going and ran into something. Knocked from his thoughts as he fell to the ground he looked up to see what or rather _who_ he had walked into.

For there standing in front of him was a woman with deep long crimson hair with strands that framed both sides of her face and a black clip that parted her hair to the left. Her eyes were an exotic light purple in color. She was about 5'8 to 5'9 in height.

She had a slender, but feminine build with fair skin. She wore an outfit consisting of a high-collared, sleeveless blouse under a long, loose-fitting dress. The blouse was a slate blue in color, while the dress was tan. She also wore a dark blue bracelet on her left wrist and lavender shinobi sandals.

To Naruto she was very, _very _beautiful. Easily beating both Anko and Kurenai in beauty. And those two were some of the very beautiful he had ever met. The two just looked at each for a bit. The red haired women looking at him in what looked like shock. She looked like she was about to say something before a voce cut her off.

"Hey Naruto what are you doing!" shouted one Jiraiya of the Sannin. Naruto looked over at the perverted Sannin. Only for the older man to stop and looked at the red headed women in shock. Naruto looked at the perverted man in confusion. Wondering why the man had stopped in his tracks like he had seen a ghost from his past. And just before the blonde with crimson streaks could speak, the white haired man whispered only one word. Something Naruto could actually hear.

"_Kushina?"_

**Next chapter- Meetings, Planning and the beginning**

**AN- MWHAHAHAHA cliffhanger. But what's this Kushina is alive. How can this be? Find out what happens next on Dragon bal- I mean Dragon of fire and ice. Please review and please give me ideas I should try for this story. I am willing to listen. Till then peace out.**


End file.
